


Crimson Flower (Alternate Ending)

by mandynightfury



Series: Crimson Flower Series [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Here is Crimson Flower but with an alternate ending
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crimson Flower Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697965
Kudos: 9





	1. Where We Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crimson Flower and a Pain of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488245) by [mandynightfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Story crimson flower but with an alternate ending

Drip...Drip...Drip… and ragged breathing was all that echoed through the cold dark room. Marinette glanced at the old clock mounted on the wall, and even it has stopped its ticking, it was as if time itself had stopped. She glanced up from her hands laced in crimson, it's sickeningly vibrant color stood out in the otherwise dull room of strictly whites, greys, and black. As the pool of red liquid grew it appeared as if a crimson flower had bloomed in the center of the room, each victim leaving a pool the shape of a petal. Her heart began to pound but the ache in her chest made it feel as if that vital organ were a piece of fragile glass. With each beat the pain increased, another crack in the vessel of her soul, her will to live. Her crystalline eyes watered as tears dripped down her cheeks and onto the floor mixing with the dark liquid that surrounded her. The very liquid that ran through all humans veins now spilled across the floor, lacing up the walls in a sickening pattern. In the room lay three still figures, her two best friends, and her Chat. It had started out as a normal night, five friends hanging out, little did she know that soon everything would change. The five friends sat talking about many things and listening, so at ease none of them seemed to have noticed the concealed dagger in one of the friends Lila’s jacket. Then Marinette had gotten up and turned to leave the room when she heard a scream and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went black. When she finally came to, she awoke to a horrific sight, the still forms of three of her closest piers. Their friend...no their killer had fled, probably not even realising that she left one victim alive, leaving Marinette alone with the hollow shells of her friends. “Why me?!” she screams into the empty halls, “Why leave did you let me live, why did you kill anyone at all, you were our friend! We trusted you, and this is how you repay them!” She cried. Marinette stumbled over to her fallen friends, she closed their eyes for the last time, then she kissed her Chat’s cold forehead and then closed his eyes as well. As she retreated into the corner of the room she passed their broken cell phones, Lila wanted to make sure that no one was coming to help. Marinette leaned against the wall and slid down towards the floor. Through the misty layer of tears covering her eyes something caught her attention. There, glinting in its own horrifying glory, was Lila’s blood stained dagger. Somehow, even in this dim room, light reflected off the once spotless steel giving the weapon and eerie glow. Marinette looked at her friends and then at her own bloodstained hands, and made her choice. Without them life would never be the same, she had failed them, she would forever be haunted by this night, and with them gone there was only one thing left to do. Marinette wanted to join her friends. She gripped the bloody handle of the weapon and brought it level to her heart. She started at the bloody weapon and whispered, “You took so much from me, with you Lila took some people very close to me, you broke my heart, and now I need you to do it again, one last time. With a scream she released all her emotional pain, she swore she heard the sound of glass shattering deep inside her as she brought the dagger to its resting place. As Marinette collapsed to the ground, a smile on her tear stained face, the bloody dagger rolled from her hand. The flower had gained another petal, and in the now still room all that could be heard was the Drip...Drip...Drip… of the precious fluid and the wail of police sirens in the distance.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending #3 is coming soon

See you guys later tonight with ending #3!


End file.
